Englia Space Organization
UNDER CONSTRUCTION The Englia Space Organization, known as the ESO, is a government agency responsible for the nation's civilian space program and aerospace research. Since its inception in 2815, ESO's self-described mission statement is to "advance our knowledge of space through exploration, observation and research." ESO was established by Executive Order 38A-1 on September 15, 2815 as a means to attract high tech industries to come to the country. The agency became operational on November 2, 2815. ESO has led New Englia's efforts for space exploration and research with the founding of the New Englia Space Station and the National Space Program. Currently, ESO is on the verge of starting up a new space exploration program that will replace the former National Space Program. =History= Early Beginnings National Space Program Post-Space Program Modern Day =Mission Statement= =Budget= =Programs= ESO Missions Manned Programs National Space Program The National Space Program was a program that began in 2819 and ended in 2872. The program launched manned spacecraft to conduct missions that benefited science and technology. In addition to that, the program also operated the defunct New Englia Space Station and Dovani Orbital Experimentation Laboratory which simulated life in space as well as monitored its effects. New Englia Space Station Dovani Orbital Experimentation Laboratory The Dovani Orbital Experimental Laboratory or DOEL, was the second space station New Englia launched into orbit. The 100 short tons (91 t) station was in orbit from 2840 to 2872. It included a laboratory for studying the effects of microgravity, and a solar observatory. The station was planned to be used as a docking station for spacecraft to refuel and gather supplies as they made there way to the ESO's proposed moon base. Space Shuttles were planned to dock with DOEL, but that was deemed unsafe and costly. Space Exploration Program The Space Exploration Program is an upcoming program that was slated to begin operation in 3001 as an indirect continuation of the older National Space Program but was put off due to budget constraints. The program is set to begin operation in 3095. The main goals of this program will be the same as the ones in the old program. However, more emphasis will be placed on cooperating with other space agencies for missions to the moon and beyond. SpaceLab Unmanned Programs Pembroke Telescope The Pembroke Telescope was a space telescope that was carried into orbit by a space shuttle in 2821. It is named after famous New Englian scientist Arthur Pembroke, who was the first to advocate for the creation of the ESO. Although not the first space telescope, Pembroke was one of the largest and more versatile, and is well-known as both a vital research tool and a public relations boon for astronomy. The Pembroke Telescope continued operation until 2899, when it was deorbited into the ocean. It now resides in the National Aerospace Museum in New Indrala. Terra Surveyor Program The Terra Surveyor Program was developed by the ESO and began service in 2820 with the IGS Satellite launched in November 2822; the other 2 satellites were launched later. It is still functioning today. The goal of this program is to monitor and gather valuable research on weather systems on Terra. It has been used to help meteorologists gin valuable information in how weather systems work and it has been used to help when forecasting storms such as hurricanes and snow storms. It originally consisted of 3 satellites and now consists of 7. Hubble Program The Hubble program is a series of ESO unmanned space missions that consists of a pair of unmanned space probes, Hubble 1 and Hubble 2. They were launched in 2831 and 2832, respectively to make use of a planetary alignment favorable to the use of gravity assist. After completing their missions, the two probes were able to continue their mission into the outer solar system. Both probes achieved escape velocity from the solar system and will never return. Both missions have gathered even more amounts of data about the planets in the outer solar system adding to the continuation of our knowledge about them. ESO lost all communication with the probes in 2855 as all of the instruments have effectively powered done. As of November 12, 3085, Hubble 1 is at a distance of 115.251 AU or 17.242 billion km (10.712 billion miles) traveling away from both the Earth and the Sun at a speed of 17 kilometers (11 mi)/s, which corresponds to a greater specific orbital energy than any other probe. Lunar Transport Module The Lunar Transport Module or LTM, was an unmanned, spacecraft that was designed for ESO's plan to colonize the moon. The spacecraft's primary function is to carry small payloads such as food, water, clothes, etc. to and from the moon. The LTM would be stowed inside of the shuttle's payload bay and launched from the bay while the shuttle is in orbit. An onboard computer would handle all controls of the probe. Once at the moon, It'd be refueled and take off from there (due to the moon's low gravity) and eventually splashdown via a parachute, in the ocean. The LTM, however was scrapped from the service due to 3 factors. One, the ESO decided to put plans on a permanent moon base on hiatus do to budget constraints. Two, the LTM failed to achieve the objectives on its test flight in 2830 as the onboard computer and several other key instruments failed while in orbit around Terra. Three, the LTM's weight was more than anticipated and it put extra stress on the shuttle. Currently, there is no plan to revive the use of the module or make modifications to it. Cosmos Observation Program =Leadership= List of ESO Administrators =Facilities= Research Testing Construction Launch =Links= New Englia